<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Life We Chose by Seblainer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518765">This Life We Chose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer'>Seblainer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:09:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellie and Ziva talk about the job.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This Life We Chose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/gifts">captainamergirl</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fandom: NCIS<br/>Title: This Life We Chose<br/>Characters: Ellie Bishop, Ziva David<br/>Pairing: None<br/>Rating/Warnings: PG. Friendship.<br/>Summary: Ellie and Ziva talk about the job.<br/>A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. &lt;3<br/>Disclaimer: Donald P. Bellisario and Don McGill own this show and these characters.<br/>Words: 190 without title and ending.</p><p>AN 2: This story is written in response to a request by captainamergirl. Her request was for an Ellie Bishop story.</p><p> *This Life We Chose* Drabble</p><p>They were seated in Ellie's living room. She was in the recliner and Ziva was seated on the couch as they talked and drank beer.</p><p>"I wonder if my life would be better if I changed jobs, changed careers. If I didn't work with dead bodies and track down bad guys and killers."</p><p>Ziva drank her beer and then set it down. "This life we chose is hard. Sometimes, we question why we do this job. Can you see yourself doing anything else?"</p><p>Ellie drank while Ziva talked. When the other woman finished, she said, "I don't know. All I know is being a cop. I want more than that."</p><p>Ziva nodded and said, "Being a cop is not a bad thing. It can be horrible sometimes. You see bad things, sad things. But you do help people."</p><p>Ellie sighed and looked at her beer. Then she said, "I love being a cop. I love helping people. I just wish we encountered more good than bad."</p><p>Ziva nodded again and said, "I wished for that, too. You need to find something uplifting to do on your own time that will offset the bad on the job."</p><p>The end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>